


No Potato

by Massing1



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massing1/pseuds/Massing1
Summary: A short observation of Gibbs by someone who knows him best.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	No Potato

Couch

That's my only name. Prefixed sometimes by "The" or more recently "The Old". I'm not a fashionable design, or colour, or shape. 'Functional' would best describe me.

We have known each other for the best part of 20 years, he and I. He knows every inch of me - Every curve, knot, stain, pulled thread and joint. I guess I can say the same of him. We were young together back when he had a family. Now, we grow old together in similar ways. We both creek a little more than we used to. We find it harder to part from each other's company in the mornings.

We have shared everything over the years. Happy times and sad. Winning games and losing matches. I am perhaps, the only one to know what he truly feels. Tears shed silently in the small hours of the morning soak deep within me - hidden far away from his closest friends and archest of enemies.

Sometimes, on extremely rare occasions, he is not alone. And then ... boy, is he glad these springs cannot talk! Most of the time though, it is just us. He has grown used to it but I must confess, I like it that way. I don't have to share him. It's just he and I, a book, some TV, and the fire. Old friends enjoying each other's company - Sharing all and asking nothing in return. And although I may have been usurped by some sexy, voluptuous, microfibred, newer model, he could not bring himself to part with me. Instead, I now share his most revered and personal of places.

But tell me, how did the boat get in here?


End file.
